


Korrasami week (imaginative title, I know)

by spudking



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Showcasing the world's most powerful dorks, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spudking/pseuds/spudking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to Korrasami week 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flowers

Korra eyed the array of flowers with the same suspicion Mako eyed his police car after picking up Gommu. She understood the concept just fine. She’d even had a mental image of what she was going to get, right up to the point she’d walked through the door and been confronted with an arboreal explosion. For some reason the White Lotus had never bothered to include flowers in her rather limited curriculum at the compound. Korra made a mental note to have that meeting with the Grand Lotus soon. The little weasel had gotten out of it three times already.

Back in the present Korra was losing a staring match to a plant and only faintly aware of how ridiculous it was. She eventually settled on a bunch of red flowers, the name of which she instantly forgot. She took the bouquet carefully and headed off towards the park.

 

There was a knock on Asami’s door. She ignored it. The knock came again, a little more insistently. She set her pen down as the knocker gave up waiting. Asami’s assistant entered, carrying  beautiful bouquet of blue flowers.  
“The florist just dropped these off.” He set them down on the desk. “Now get out of here and go find your girlfriend. If anyone calls I’ll tell them you’re in an important telephone conference.”  
“You’re the best, Lu,”  
“Just remember this come bonus time,” He said, deadpan. Asami made a great show of making a note of it in her planner before snatching up the flowers and heading for the lift.

 

Korra cut across town, picnic basket in one hand, bouquet in the other. She rounded the corner and saw the van parked on the pavement. And the smashed window. And the dozen or so distinctly triad-looking goons attempting to manhandle the safe out the aforementioned broken window. Korra checked her watch and very carefully set down both basket and bouquet.  
“And just what do you think you’re doing?” She demanded. The closest triad member looked at her and sagged.  
“Ah, crap.”

 

Asami saw the van and the gang. She was outnumbered but they were looking the other way. She pulled her glove from its pocket and tested it, sending sparks cascading. She still had time.

It was somewhere in the middle of the melee they noticed each other, Korra looking up in time to see Asami simultaneously vaulting and electrocuting one of the gang. She took just a split second to enjoy the sight before diving back into the fight.

By the time the police arrived the gang were groaning on the pavement. Korra turned to where she’d left the basket, only to find it had been caught by a stray fireblast. She picked up the charred stems glumly, turning to apologise, only to find Asami stood there holding a distinctly mangled bunch of her own.  
“I, uh, got you flowers.”


	2. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra likes Asami's hair. Another slice of Korrasami life.

There was something about waking up holding Asami that Korra couldn’t have imagined. Not for all her nights of dreaming about it. Most of it was just as she’d hoped, if not better; Asami pressed up against her in the gentle morning light. She’d always loved being held after all. No, the thing Korra hadn’t quite considered was waking up to a facefull of long, raven hair. She’d woken up with a mouthful of it once, spirits knew how, and it had been extremely difficult to discretely cough up the hairball without waking Asami. Korra wasn’t complaining though. She loved Asami’s hair. She loved it when it was brushed and tamed and done up to Asami’s satisfaction. Hell, Asami’s hairflips made Korra’s stomach do flips. Morning hair though, that was something else. Asami Sato did not let the world see her with as much as a hair out of place. Unless you were the Avatar and she was waking up beside you, hair all tousled from a night that hadn’t included as much sleeping as their early retiring to bed might have suggested.

The alarm sounded. Asami groaned and turned away, mercifully pulling her hair out of Korra’s face.   
“I thought I was supposed to be the one who couldn’t do mornings?” Korra questioned as Asami snuggled closer against her.   
“Meeting Raiko” Asami pouted into Korra’s collarbone. Korra winced sympathetically.   
“You could always call in sick. Stay here. All day.”   
“Don’t tempt me.”  
“With me.”  
“I said don’t tempt me!”

Asami eventually dragged herself out of bed and into the shower, laboriously undoing the mess Korra had made of her hair the previous evening. She nudged the shower a few degrees cooler and tried not to think about Korra’s hands tangling in her hair, about...Asami turned the shower even cooler. It would hardly do to turn up to a meeting with the President all hot and flustered. That was that was the plan at least. Asami stepped out, wrapping a towel round herself before stepping back into the bedroom.  
“Korra? What are your...” Asami trailed off. Korra was sat up in bed, blankets pooled about her waist, stretching luxuriously, and had quite clearly neglected to get dressed after their evening’s activities. Nobody should have to face Korra’s bare, exquisite torso first thing in the morning.   
“No.” Asami said sternly, but without malice. Korra cocked her head in apparent confusion. “No, don’t go tempting me. I have a meeting. An important meeting.”  
Korra just looked at her, all innocence in her baby blues. She dragged her hand through her hair, doing nothing to tame the messy spikes it had formed into in her sleep and totally unintentionally displaying her arm muscles. “Important. Meeting. I have...” Asami checked the clock. “I have twenty minutes.”   
“Twenty minutes?” The smirk belied Korra’s innocent tone.   
“Twenty.” Asami said firmly, crossing back towards the bed. She let the towel drop, and Korra’s eyes dropped appreciatively with it. “And Korra?”  
“Yes?” Korra sat back against the headboard as Asami straddled her.  
“Don’t you dare mess up my hair.”  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Asami arrived at her meeting fifteen minutes late, cursing the traffic. And with her hair in a ponytail.


	3. Internet Girlfriends

Asami sat with the laptop in her lap and a glass of wine. Korra’s icon was still stubbornly set to offline. It was beginning to worry her. Korra usually sent two dozen messages a day, just generally stupid jokes and memes, anything that she thought might entertain Asami during a boring workday. Then, for the last week, nothing. Asami had no idea why and it wasn’t like she could just drive over and ask. That was the problem with living half a world away from the love of your life.

Trying to kill time Asami opened up Korra’s blog. That too had not been updated in days. The last post was a flashback image of Korra before the incident, sweaty, hair coming out its wolftail, fists held high in triumph. Korra’s last tournament. Korra’s last victory. She’d captioned it with just one word. “ _Remember?”_ It wasn’t exactly reassuring.

There was an electronic ping. Asami switched tabs hurriedly. Korra’s icon had changed to green.

Korra: Hey  
Asami: Seriously? You drop off the earth and you come back with “Hey”??  
Asami: ...  
Asami: Sorry. That was harsh.   
Asami: I was worried.  
Korra: It’s fine.  
Korra: I should have said something.

Asami sat back. Should have said something. So she hadn’t just been snowed in or lost power. She’d been avoiding her. The video call option was greyed out. That wasn’t normal either; they’d progressed talking rather than typing some months ago.  

Asami: What’s going on? Are you ok?

Three flashing dots appeared. Then vanished. It happened twice more, more than enough time for Asami to flash through two dozen worst case scenarios. _She’s breaking up with you. Someone died. She got hurt. Naga ate someone. She got a stalker. Someone ate Naga. A tiger seal..._ There was a ping from the laptop.

Korra: Whatever that mad brain of yours is cooking up right now, stop.

Asami tried to. She wasn’t very successful.

Korra: Promise not to freak out?  
Asami: ...  
Asami: if there ever was a sentence more likely to make me freak out, it’s that.  
Korra: Fair point.  
Korra: Can you try though?   
Asami: I will do my best. No promises.  
Korra: That’ll have to do.  
Korra: Ok.  
Korra: So.  
Korra: Um.   
Korra: Basically.  
Asami: Babe, this is going to take a really long time if you type one word a message  
Korra: Fair point.  
Korra: Sorry.  
Korra: Whoops.    
Korra: did it again.  
Asami: You did that on purpose, didn’t you?  
Korra: Maybe?  
Korra: :P  
Korra: Ok. Real talk time. Hope you’re sitting down. I am, but hey, you knew that already.

Asami rolled her eyes.

Asami: Wheelchair gags are low-hanging fruit, Kor.  
Korra: And? It’s the only kind I can reach.

Asami fought the urge to headbutt the desk.

Korra: It’s actually about that. This whole thing.  
Asami: Fruit?  
Korra: ...No, you plum.   
Korra: The wheelchair. Me. The combination thereof.  
Asami: Ooh that makes more sense.  
Asami: wait, shit, are you ok?   
Asami: did something happen?  
Asami: Kor?  
Korra: Asami, I’m fine. Well. Mainly. Ended up in hospital again.  
Asami: ???  
Asami: Why?!  
Asami: Are you still there?  
Asami: what happened?  
Korra: Asami, breathe. I’m ok. Not like I can really get much more injured, eh?  
Asami: REALLY NOT THE POINT, KORRA!  
Asami: I mean, I’m glad to hear you’re ok.  
Asami: But still.  
Asami: Hospital?!  
Korra: Yeah. Truck skidded on ice when mum was taking me back from the gym. Mum’s got a broken arm but she’s ok. I came round with my legs all crushed up against the front, hurt like a bitch.  
Asami: Aw shit, babe, are you ok now??  
Asami: Wait.  
Asami: Hurt?  
Asami: I thought...  
Korra: :D  
Korra: Exactly.    
Korra: The impact dislodged it. It’s not pressing on the nerve so hard.

Asami stared at the screen. Less nerve compression meant...meant...

Asami: I’m trying not to get ahead of myself here, Kor. Less compression. More feeling?   
Korra: Yeah.  
Korra: Hurts like fuck. But I’m not really complaining.  
Korra: So basically I've been off the grid because I’ve been stuck in pretty much every scanner known to man and talking to more doctors than anyone should ever have to deal with in their lives.  
Korra: And I wanted you to be the first to know.  
Korra: there’s a surgeon. Thinks they can remove it, now it’s shifted. Have to wait to heal from the truck :( but she’s confident.   
Asami:...  
Asami:...  
Asami:...  
Asami:...  
Asami: Holy shit

Korra: There’s just one drawback.  
Korra: Well, aside from all the usual drawbacks of letting some scalpel-jockey loose on my spinal cord.  
Korra: The surgeon isn’t exactly local.   
Asami: Oh, that sucks.   
Asami: How far?  
Asami: Fire Nation?  
Asami: Earth Kingdom?  
Asami: Shit, don’t tell me it’s the North Pole.  
Korra: Nope.   
Korra: Some weird fucking backwater I’ve never even heard of.  
Asami: Oh?  
Korra: Yeah. Republic City, or some bullshit like that.

Asami sat back, staring at her screen. The words didn’t change. Republic City. Korra was...Korra was...Korra was typing again.

Korra: Hey Asami?  
Korra: We’ve been doing this long distance thing for a while now.  
Korra: Fancy finally meeting in the big, bad, three-dimensional world?


	4. Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which spudking finally finds a place with internet and gets back on track with Korrasami week while apologising profusely.

Asami re-applied her lipstick with practised ease. In the bathroom Korra was less carefully scrubbing the remains of the previous coating off of her face. Last time she’d been wandering about for the rest of the day totally ignorant of the highly distinctive mark on her cheek. Lin had been the one to point it out, right before their meeting with Raiko. Korra had nearly ended up with a matching scar to the police chief’s in her haste to remove the offending make-up. Korra had given Asami hell for it that evening. All evening, in fact. And a bit into the next morning as well. Asami was more than a little tempted to do it again. If Korra hadn’t once again been meeting with Lin for official business Asami might have chanced it.

 Korra emerged from the bathroom, doing up her shirt. Before Asami could say anything there was a knock at the door.  
“Your two o’clock is on the way up, Miss Sato.” Came the assistant’s voice. Asami sighed.   
“See you tonight?”  
“You bet.” Korra bent down to give her a quick kiss, not enough to mess up her lipstick. “See ya, Sato.”  
Asami rolled her eyes as Korra grabbed her glider and flung herself out of the open window. She watched her unfurl the wings in midair and catch the breeze before she passed out of sight. _I really have to make her a wingsuit,_ Asami thought. She straightened the last of the papers on her desk, checking herself once again in the compact mirror. This time Korra had managed not to mess up her hair too badly.

The day was uneventful. Asami ran down the clock. She was shuffling away her work when Lu looked at the door.  
“Message from Air Temple Island, Miss Sato. Avatar Korra requests you meet her there.”  
Asami frowned. That wasn’t the plan.   
“Did she say why?”  
“No. She did not call directly, one of the acolytes relayed the message. I assume that is why she didn’t call the dedicated line.”  
Asami refused to be embarrassed by the Korra hotline she’d installed on her desk. When the woman you loved considered life-threatening situations part of the nine-to-five work week you either made arrangements and contingencies or went mad.

If Asami had been thinking a little more clearly the grin on the acolyte’s face as she arrived at the dock would have given it all away. She wasn’t and it didn’t.

Korra was in Kya’s quarters. The healer was barely hiding her grin. Korra was sat in the tub in just her trousers and chest bindings, a rapidly diminishing but still vivid bruise still staining her left side. It wasn’t the only mark. Asami had the decency to look embarrassed. Korra looked about ready to bend a hole to hide in. Asami’s lipstick was dotted across her skin in a way that could never have been explained as innocent. Across her collar. Abs. Hips. Disappearing beneath her waistband.   
“Sooo...” Kya broke the silence. “Lunch, huh? I wonder. Did you guys get takeaway? Or,” She grinned. “Did you eat out?”  
Korra just groaned and covered her face with her hands.


	5. Modern Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avatar-verse's biggest dorks remain the biggest dorks in any reality.

Asami sat on her usual bench, coffee steaming in the early air, sketchbook in hand. She liked the park. It helped her clear her head before the start of the workday. On the increasingly frequent days she got nowhere near the workshops this hour of peace was often the highlight of her day. And, entering the park right on time, was the cherry on the cake.

The woman had her headphones in, as usual. Despite the chill she was wearing just a pair of shorts and a sports bra. Her great white dog was keeping pace alongside her as it always did. There was poetry in the way her muscles moved as she ran that Asami struggled to capture on paper, and not for want of trying. On her third lap of the park she slowed, turning round to run backwards past Asami. She did it again on the fourth lap.  
“Figured you’d want my best side!” She grinned. Asami went red. She’d assumed she’d been a little more subtle than that. The woman didn’t seem upset in the slightest though. In fact she seemed rather pleased. Asami took that as invitation to keep sketching, a series of half gestures that might one day add up to a whole.

It was easier to draw her doing sit-ups, though the view wasn’t so good. The highlight of the show however was yet to come. Korra came to a tree directly in Asami’s eyeline, jumping up to grab a thick, horizontal branch. The giant dog lay down by the trunk as its master began doing chin ups that were totally not for the benefit of the dark haired beauty across the way.

Asami’s phone beeped. She checked it.  
“ _Still stalking the hot girl from the park? :P”_  
_“See for yourself, Opal.”_  
Asami sent a picture of the woman.  
_“Tag your porn, woman!”_ came the reply. _“Seriously though. Are you going to ask her out or what? Because if you don’t I just might have to start playing matchmaker.”  
“Working on it, Opal.”_

Asami found her resolve. She put the sketchbook away and binned the now empty coffee cup, heading for the tree. The dog tilted its head as she approached but seemed perfectly friendly.  
“Hi there.”  
“Hey,” The woman didn’t pause. Asami couldn’t help but look her over. “I’m cool with the sketches, don’t worry. Unless you’re making a shrine or something weird like that with them.”  
“Oh no, no, nothing like that!” Asami said hurriedly. “I just uh...well...you’re very nice to draw.”  
“Thanks. I think.”   
“I was just wondering. Um. This might be a little bit forward but...I...maybe... _wouldyouliketogetadrinksometime_?” Asami blurted. The woman fell off her branch. She landed awkwardly, crumpling onto the grass. The dog sat up with a whine of concern.  
“It’s ok, Naga.” The woman pushed herself up into a sitting position. She looked up at Asami. “Only took you a month to work up the courage?”  
Asami blushed again. The woman smiled. “Got there before I did. I’ve been showing off more and more each time. My name’s Korra, and I’d love to get a drink with you.”  
“Brilliant. Oh, right, yes, my name is Asami. Probably should have led with that.”  
“I was never one for proper, Asami. Now,” Korra extended a hand. “Would you mind helping me up? I’m pretty sure I just twisted my ankle.”

As first dates go trips to A&E rarely make the top ten list. They had to drop Naga off at Korra’s friend’s house on the way, Asami apologising the whole time and Korra brushing it off. She’d pulled a hoody on over her bare shoulders but hadn’t bothered to zip it up. It was extraordinarily distracting but Asami managed to get them to hospital without further injury. She was only too happy to put an arm round Korra and help her hobble into the waiting room, getting her checked in and sat down. Then she slipped outside to make a call.  
“Lu? It’s Asami. Cancel my morning meeting, and be prepared to take me off this afternoon as well.”  
Her assistant barely managed to hide his surprise. “Terribly sorry but I’ve had to go to the hospital. It’s nothing serious but it might take some time.”

She came back in. Korra was sat with ice on her swollen ankle. She looked up a little anxiously.  
“Do you have to go?”  
“Absolutely not.” Asami sat down. “So. Korra. Come here often?”


	6. Safe

It had been a long, long day. Asami was only too happy to finally get home, dropping her keys in the bowl by the door. The house was oddly quiet. Neither Korra nor Naga had come bounding up to her, but Korra's shoes had been kicked off on the doormat.   
"Korra?" She called, but there was no answer. She wasn't in the living room, kitchen or gym. She wasn’t even in her barely-used study, full of unanswered correspondence from politicians who wanted to bend a solution to all their problems out of the ether. With some trepidation Asami climbed the stairs, opening the door to the bedroom, their bedroom. Naga whined and looked up, lifting her giant head from the bed for a moment, before settling it back down beside her master. The polar beardog seemed to be guarding the Avatar, and it was clear to see why.

Korra was on the very edge of the bed, almost pressed against Naga. She was curled on her side, arms and legs pulled up tight to her body and even at this distance Asami could see her whole body shaking, hear the sobs she was trying to choke back. She had her back to Asami, facing towards a very worried looking dog.  
“Korra...oh, sweetheart, it’s ok.” Asami hastily removed her outerwear, letting down her hair before sliding into the bed beside Korra in just her shirt and underwear. "Hey. Hey, sweetheart," Korra shuddered at the touch on her skin. Sudden movements were not a good idea when she was like this. The nightmares were infrequent now, but they had lost none of their terror when they did occur. Korra had visited Zaheer twice since the battle, trying to fully get to grips with her fear, but it was slow and painful progress. Nights like these were still too common. Then again, even once would have been too common for Asami.

Asami managed to work an arm under Korra, rolling her over, to Naga’s disapproval. Now she could see the folds of material balled in Korra's fists. Asami’s, and by extension Korra’s as well, favourite jacket. Korra was hanging on to it for dear life, face buried in the folds. If it hadn’t been utterly heartbreaking it might have been sweet. Still, why settle for that when the real deal was right there?

It took a little time. Of course it did. A lot of whispered reassurances, a lot of careful, calming touches, _honestly, if a villain ever finds out just how sensitive Korra's neck is the world is doomed_ , but Korra seemed to realise at last Asami was there. She relinquished her grip on the jacket, latching on to the industrialist instead with shaking hands.   
"There we go," Asami murmured, wrapping her arms round Korra, pulling her closer. She let Korra rest her head against her chest, let her hear her heartbeat, feel her skin against hers. There was a slight danger that Korra would actually tear her shirt in her panic but Asami couldn’t have cared less. "It's ok. It's ok. I'm here. You're safe." she bent her head down, pressing a slow kiss on Korra's forehead. "I've got you." It was a mantra. _I've got you._ A kiss. _You're safe._ Kiss again. _I love you._ Another kiss. Slow, soft and unhurried. She wasn’t going anywhere.

 Korra woke from a fading nightmare to find herself in Asami's arms. There was a damp patch on her shirt, under Korra’s cheek. The industrialist had fallen asleep some time ago, but was still mumbling, over and over, _“got you... safe... love you"._ Korra  settled a little more comfortably against her, craning her head up to try kiss Asami on the cheek and getting her jawline instead, and drifted off into a more peaceful slumber.

Asami stirred, feeling the warm and familiar bulk of Korra pressed up against her. She worked her fingers into the thick hair, seeing her smile in her sleep.   
“Morning.”  
“Mornin' 'sami,” Korra yawned. Asami's fingers paused for a moment and Korra made a little whine.  
“Worse than Naga,” Asami grumbled good-naturedly, resuming, earning herself another sleepy smile. This was part of Korra the world didn't get to see. This part was hers alone. This drowsy, adorable little goofball, all but purring at her side. "Sleep ok?"  
"Thanks to you." Korra tilted her head, letting Asami's fingers work over the base of her skull. The tension from last night was mainly gone but it still felt good. "I hate to say it, but shouldn't you be at work?"   
"Perk of being the boss." Asami reassured her. "I get to take a day every once in a while."  
"Mental health day?"  
"Something like that." Asami agreed. “You feel like breakfast?”  
“Mmm,” Korra let her head flop back down onto Asami’s chest. “Can we just stay like this for a bit?”  
In answer Asami wrapped her free arm around Korra and pulled her a little closer. Four years to the day. Maybe the nightmares would never fully go. Maybe that didn’t matter. Korra was here, with her, whole and healthy and happy. That was enough. They were enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep making Asami skip work. Good thing she's the boss or she might be getting in trouble.


	7. Unexpected

She wasn’t sure why she’d gone to Kwongs. Korra hadn’t returned, despite her promise, and as selfish as it was Asami felt hurt. She hadn’t even contacted her to explain why. Asami knew the fate of the world came before their anniversary but a small, selfish part of her didn’t want to believe that, wanted to be put first. Besides, logic never was that effective at trumping emotion. So Asami went to Kwongs and studied the menu, as if it was an invocation that could somehow summon Korra. She sent the waiter away for the second time, taking a sip of water, looking out the window. Kwongs had been rebuilt on the edge of the spirit wild, meaning she had a perfect view of the portal that Korra and she had journeyed through two years ago today. There was a flock of spirits soaring in lazy patterns across the sky tonight, and it made her miss Korra all the more. She saw the waiter hovering, about to make his third attempt to take her order. And then the flock of spirits scattered as something dark punched its way through their midst. It continued its arc, slamming hard into the ground not far from the restaurant. It wasn’t a spirit. And no airbender used the old gliderstaffs for travel any more. In fact, there was only one person Asami could think of in the world that used a gliderstaff. She ran for the door, nearly bowling over the waiter as she did so.

Asami wasn’t exactly dressed for scrambling down the steep slope and over vines in her heels and dress but she couldn’t have cared less.

The figure managed to push itself upright as Asami approached, giving Asami a crooked grin as she dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around her.  
“Am I late?” Korra asked, a little dazed, and Asami just laughed, pulling her into a kiss that Korra returned with enthusiasm. When they broke apart Asami leant back a little. Korra’s hair was wild, there was a nearly healed cut running from her cheek over the bridge of her nose and another crossing her jawline, and she looked dead on her feet. Or she would have, if she was standing rather than sprawling. But she was here. Asami helped Korra upright, fetching the staff for some extra support.  
“C’mon, let’s get a cab...”  
“Did I forget the reservation?” Korra asked, alarmed.   
“No, but...aren’t you tired?”  
“Asami, it’s our anniversary. So come on.” She offered Asami her arm.” I’m going to treat you the way I totally would treat you if I my job had a salary and conveniently go to the bathroom when the bill comes.”

The maître d’ gave Korra a stern glare as she approached, and then recognised that she was arm in arm with no lesser personage than Asami Sato and swiftly put on his most welcoming smile. It didn’t matter. Korra was only looking at Asami, and the new, very flattering red dress she had bought for the occasion. If this had been any other occasion Asami would have had words with Korra for turning up to the city’s most exclusive restaurant in her travel and battle stained clothes rather than the dress they’d spent all day picking out, still hung in the wardrobe at home, but this was not one of those days.

Korra slumped into the chair, still grinning.  
“Are you hungry?” Asami asked. Korra nodded emphatically.  
“Been flying three days. I could eat a whole hippocow. Do they serve whole hippocows?”  
Asami rolled her eyes. “No, but you could get...three days, Korra?!”  
“It’s a long way,” Korra shrugged. Asami stared at her. “What?” She asked, self-consciously. “I didn’t want to miss our anniversary.”  
“...And my airship?”  
“Blown out the sky. Combustion bender.” Korra made an explosion noise, with appropriate hand gestures. “Managed to stop the cabin before we hit the ground though, so they think they can fix it, but it was going to take waaay too long. So I figured, have staff, will travel.”  
Asami didn’t know what to say, so she just leaned across the table and kissed her again.

Korra never had gotten the idea of refined dining. She enjoyed her food too much for it. Asami could see the genteel disdain from the other tables, and she couldn’t help but laugh as Korra wiped a little sauce off her chin with the back of her hand, somehow managing to appear interested in Asami’s account of the last few weeks of mundane work. Swollen knuckles made manipulating the chopsticks more difficult than it needed to be. Asami reached out, taking a particularly troublesome piece of hippocow and popping it in Korra’s mouth for her.

They got dessert. By the way Korra shovelled it down and went back for seconds Asami didn’t doubt she’d spent the last three days airborne. 

 

Korra had her arm around Asami’s waist as they exited, making their way slowly towards Harmony Tower. They leant against the rails, looking down at the turtleduck boats below.   
“Two years,” Korra said thoughtfully. “Well done us.”  
“Well done us,” Asami agreed. “Especially given all the little obstacles.”  
“Like the fact you seem to have the internal temperature of a glacier.” Korra teased. “How can one person need so many blankets?”  
“And you never clean up Naga’s shedding.”  
“And people keep trying to kill us.”  
“Oh, I don’t know. Nothing cements a bond like facing down oblivion.”   
“You saved me from oblivion.” Korra said frankly, turning to look at Asami. “What you did for me...I can never repay you.”  
“It’s not the sort of thing you keep score on, Korra.” Asami told her firmly.   
“You saved my life, Asami. Su got the poison out, she stopped me dying, but you, you’re the one who saved my life.”  
“Kor...” Asami looked at the Avatar. She looked nervous, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. “What brought all this on? You ok?”  
“Ask me again in five minutes,” Korra said distractedly.

“I’ve been thinking, Asami. And maybe it’s too soon, and maybe we’re too young, but I’m finding it really hard to care about that right now. I love you. I love you so damn much. I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I don’t even want to try. So, well, what I’m saying is...” She turned fully to face Asami, glowing in the light of the tower and the light of the portal. And went down on one knee. One hand went to a pocket under her waist wrap, pulling out a ring and a watertribe necklace. “Asami Sato. Will you marry me?”  
Asami’s hand went to her mouth. She looked from the twin engagement bands to Korra’s face. There was no doubt. No hesitation.   
“Oh wow. Korra, yes. Yes!”  
Korra’s cheer would have shamed Bolin. She sprang up, wrapping her arms around Asami’s midriff and picking her up right out of her heels, twirling her round without a care as to who was watching.

 

Bolin bought a copy of the Republic Times. They were lucky to find a copy out here and he wanted to know the pro-bending results. He didn’t even check the front page until he’d fully caught up on the scores. Almost the entire picture was of Korra and Asami, a slice of pure, unrestrained joy. And across the top, in the biggest lettering possible; “ **Avatar and Asami Sato: Gal Pals for Life?** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks! Except that I'm posting the airport bonus prompt tomorrow to continue part 3, and if you have any requests for further prompts either stick them in a comment or send them to me on tumblr. I'm spudking over there as well.


	8. Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of the internet girlfriends!

The flight had landed and Asami was going mad. She was here. Somewhere beyond security _she_ was _here_. And Asami couldn’t see her. It was pure torture, plain and simple. It shouldn’t be allowed. Asami debated trying to charm or beg her way through the gate. “ _Excuse me officer, but my internet girlfriend who I’ve never met before is getting off a plane. Can I just squeeze past?”_ It didn’t sound likely. Asami half wished she’d got a sign or something, but Korra was pretty big on keeping out of the spotlight. Better that she didn’t.

In the end she saw Naga first. Something about a dog the size of a small bear tended to make crowds part, especially if it was wearing a service vest. Korra emerged from the crowd, following the path Naga had cleared for her. Asami’s breath caught. Nobody looks at their best after a twelve hour nonstop flight but Korra looked absolutely stunning, albeit in a dishabille sort of way, as she wheeled her way across arrivals. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt, exposing gorgeously defined arms, and loose soft tracksuit bottoms. Her mother was walking behind her, Tonraq pushing the luggage trolley beside his wife. Korra came to a stop just short of Asami, Naga coming immediately to heel. Or, rather, to wheel.  
“Hey.” Asami managed.  
“Seriously?” Korra grinned. “I fly halfway round the world, and you go with ‘hey’?”  
All of Asami’s nerves evaporated. Physical distance hadn’t changed anything.  
“Oh, because you’re so conversational?”  
“Well, I _was_ going to say ‘I’m so glad you’re not an internet predator’, but it seems a little forced now. And where are my manners?”  
Korra’s parents had caught up with them.  
“Mum, Dad. This is Asami Sato. Asami, this is Senna and Tonraq.”  
They exchanged greetings. Asami went for a handshake and found herself in a bearhug instead.  
“ _Daaad_ ,” Korra groaned. “Put her down, please.”  
“I can’t show some affection to my little girl’s girlfriend?” Tonraq pouted, setting Asami back down. Korra rolled her eyes.  
“Not in public, and not by cracking her ribs. Besides,” Korra’s voice dropped a little as she added sulkily. “I wanted to be the first to hug her.”

Korra had clearly inherited her father’s pout. It was even more adorable in person. Asami was only too happy to wrap her arms around her instead. The stooped position was awkward but Asami didn’t let go, not even when her back began to complain.  
“I can’t believe you’re really here,” She whispered, so only Korra could hear.  
“I keep pinching myself,” Korra replied. “Freaked out on the plane when it didn’t hurt. Then I remembered I can’t really feel my legs to start with.”  
Asami snorted.  
“You’re going to have to come up with some new material, Korra. For after the surgery.”  
“I’m working on it.”

Korra was the one to pull away, the twisted position not doing her any favours either. She settled herself a little more comfortably against the back of the chair, closing her eyes briefly.  
“Ok.” She said, her voice bright once more. “I don’t know about you guys but I think I’d like to see more of Republic City than just this airport, nice as it is.”  
“Let’s get to the hotel,” Tonraq suggested. “Drop the luggage and freshen up before we do the tourist thing.”

Asami had a car waiting. She knew better than to offer to help as Korra manoeuvred herself out of the chair and into the vehicle, her father collapsing the wheelchair and slotting it into the boot. Asami took the seat next to Korra, letting her hand fall close to Korra’s own. At the first bump in the road Korra grunted in discomfort, her hand finding Asami’s of its own volition. She seemed a little startled at the contact but not at all displeased.

Asami: So what’s the plan?  
Korra: Meet in about...  
Korra: Hour and a half?  
Korra: At the hotel?  
Asami: Sounds good.  
Asami: So what are you up to now?  
Korra: Soaking away a long flight. Even first class chairs fuck my back up.  
Korra: not that I’m ungrateful for the upgrade!  
Asami: L

Asami: Are you still ok for going out?  
Asami: I could always just bring ice cream over?  
Korra: Tempting, but I’ll be fine  
Korra: I’m going to be stuck in bed for a long time in the not-too distant future.  
Korra: Save the ice cream for then?  
Asami: Gladly.  
Asami: I’ll even spoonfeed you when you’re too high/lazy to do it yourself  
Asami: Could try and find a nurse outfit...? :P  
Korra: Bleh  
Korra: No offence, but if there is one thing that does not do it for me  
Korra: It’s anything hospital related.  
Korra: Like “Hi, I’m the person that changes your pee bag and has to wash your greasy, bed-bound ass! Salivate over me!”  
Korra: I don’t get it.  
Asami: Well that’s one fantasy utterly ruined.  
Korra: My bad :P  
Korra: Not to mention the possibility of confusing situations under heavy narcotics. Can you imagine trying to dirty talk a nurse just trying to change your dressings?  
Asami:...  
Asami: This is less hypothetical than you’d like it to be, isn’t it?  
Korra: Uh  
Korra: Maybe  
Korra: But I was on _lots_ of painkillers! And he was very understanding!  
Asami:...So you thought he was a male sexy nurse, or...?  
Korra: I’m going to have to go with ‘or’ on this one.  
Asami: ...  
Asami: Wow.  
Korra: Yeah. Morphine is a hell of a drug.  
Asami:...If I’m at the hospital after the surgery I’m bringing a video camera  
Korra: If????  
Asami: I didn’t want to presume.  
Korra: Asami, I want you there. Really.  
Korra: Even if it is just to mock me.  
Asami: Then I’ll be there. Every step (no pun/offence intended) of the way.  
Asami: Now are you just going to taunt me by making you imagine you in the bath, or...?

There was a ping as the picture uploaded. Korra had her laptop on a tray across the centre of the bath, bubbles covering her up to the collarbones. It was an entirely decent picture. It just didn’t look like it was.

Asami: Me likey.  
Korra: Just you wait for tonight :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has now mutated into a fic in it's own right; http://archiveofourown.org/works/4964437


End file.
